


let's join forces

by past piginawig (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/past%20piginawig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry's not counting, but it's been seven months since louis last wore suspenders.</p><p>aka braces smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's join forces

harry's not counting, but it's been seven months since louis last wore suspenders. 

it's different now, he thinks, the braces coupled with a quiff and the stubble that louis always pulls off so well. it's different, harry thinks. better.

they really don't have a reason to be here, at the movie premiere for the second hunger games film. harry's pretty sure at least half of them never even saw the first one. but they're in new york and had a day off from performing and niall and louis begged to go when they found out about the premiere. niall's got a crush on jennifer lawrence the size of the moon and no one had the heart to tell him no (louis' got a crush on liam hemsworth, too, but he'll deny it if anyone says that's the reason he fought so hard to attend).

they each got to pick their outfits because everything was so last minute. liam chooses a black vest over a white button up, sleeves rolled up to show off his tattoos. zayn's got on dark wash skinny jeans and a band tee under a leather jacket and harry almost snorts when he sees him, cigarette in mouth, looking like he's walked straight out of an advert in a magazine. niall's in full tux, hair quiffed to perfection and wearing actual dress shoes. he gets teased mercilessly til he's scarlet about his attempts to impress jennifer lawrence.

harry decides on a simple black dress shirt with nice skinny jeans, because he doesn't really feel like dressing up in uncomfortable clothes just to sit for two hours in a theater. 

he's leaving his hotel room, pocketing the key card and heading toward the elevator, when he sees louis at the end of the hall. he was with niall, liam, and zayn when they tried on their outfits but louis had taken much longer than everyone else, not choosing anything until the others had gone to lunch (which really didn't surprise anyone). 

what was surprising, enough to stop harry in his tracks, were the braces looped over louis' shoulders, black and skinny and attached to the tightest trousers harry's ever seen. he's got on a blue shirt, buttoned up to the collar, and the whole outfit should look silly.

it should.

but it doesn't.

the elevator dings and the doors open and niall calls for him (and harry feels a bit confused because he hadn't seen anyone past louis) to hurry, so he rushes to the end of the hall and into the lift with the boys and a security guard.

"haven't seen the braces in a while, lou," liam says once the lift is in motion. the walls are all mirrors and harry stares at himself as his face grows redder. he feels a little bit like he can't breathe.

because being painfully attracted to his best friend had gotten so much easier when louis had stopped wearing the goddamn braces. when harry wasn't staring at his friend all the time, wondering how far he could pull the straps before louis would fall into him. when he wasn't getting off nightly to the image of louis in nothing but his pants and braces, cock pulled out and panting beneath him as harry rode him, fingers twisted in the suspenders against louis' chest-

"alright, mate?"

harry jumps, and glances up to see four sets of eyes on him. he clears his throat awkwardly.

"erm," he answers. he clears his throat again. louis snorts. liam raises a concerned eyebrow and reaches forward to feel his forehead.

"feeling peaky?"

harry coughs now. "um. a bit, i s'pose."

"you're burning up. maybe you should stay in tonight," liam suggests. he's frowning and glancing back to the security guard, who's already dialing a number on his phone.

"'m fine, really," harry promises. "don't want to be alone all night, anyway."

"i'll stay with you," louis offers, grinning. harry's blood boils a bit. "you could use some proper mother henning if you're feeling sick."

harry's face has passed red and is bordering on purple. louis is still wearing braces and tight pants and he's offering to spend the night in a hotel room alone with harry and so there isn't much harry can really do except nod in acceptance.

*

harry sits on the bed and pulls his shirt off. he tosses it across the room angrily as though it's offended him and then he yanks his trousers off as well. in only his pants, he feels a lot less overheated but louis' still in the room in his braces (god damn  _fucking_  braces) so he knows his face is still red. the image of riding louis is still flashing in his head and he hates himself because he thought he was  _over_  this.

(he knows that's a lie, though. knows he's never been over louis, just gotten better at controlling himself. gotten better at hiding it.)

"i can call up some room service if you'd like, haz," louis says. he's got the menu in his hands. "they've got tons of different soups."

harry stares at him for a moment. he's smiling softly and his quiff is tilted to the side and he's unbuttoned the top two buttons on his shirt. his trousers are still tight and his braces are still clipped on. he's so fucking pretty and harry doesn't know what to do about it.

harry supposes he's been staring too long because louis sets down the menu and walks over, sitting carefully next to harry on the bed. "you sure you're okay, haz? you look upset."

"i just-" harry sighs, covering his face with his hands. in a moment of bravery (or stupidity, he's not sure yet) he looks up at louis through glassy eyes and says, "i thought i was over you but i'm not."

louis' brows furrow and he frowns. "what do you mean?"

harry bites his lip. louis' got stubble on his jaw and harry wants to bite it.

so he does.

he leans forward and attaches his mouth to louis' jaw, hand coming up to hold his face in place, and he licks softly, then closes his teeth around the stubbly skin. he sucks and bites and licks and then he hides his face in the crook of louis' neck. it's then he feels the soft and tiny hand on the small of his back.

louis' harsh breathing is hot against his ear. harry's hunched over, feeling too big for his body and trying to fit in louis' tiny frame, embarrassed and ashamed and hard as hell.

"harry," louis whispers, and it's rough and it sends a shudder down harry's spine. "i need you to look at me."

harry takes a moment to gather himself and then he pulls back, out of the safety of louis' arms. their eyes meet and harry's startled by the dark dark blue and blown pupils, the redness of louis' lips.

louis just looks at him, eyes darting all over his face, unsure where to land. harry swallows. "i thought- i thought once you stopped wearing the suspenders that i was over it. i was able to sleep with girls again when i hadn't been able to since i'd met you and-"

" _fuck_ ," louis mutters. "why'd you never say anything?"

harry shrugs and suddenly feels cold in nothing but his pants. he feels like he's towering over louis, even when they're sitting down, and he wishes maybe he were smaller so he could drown in the tiny boy next to him.

"'m not over you, lou," harry mumbles, "only thought i was, but i'm not."

and then louis' surging forward, pressing their lips together and immediately licking at harry's lips. he pushes harry until his back hits the mattress and leans over him. he's small, but he puts his knees on either side of harry's hips and presses their groins together. harry groans and louis leans down and bites his bottom lip.

"don't want you to ever get over me, okay?" louis' voice is quiet and rough and harry can feel it in his bones. his fingers shake as he unbuttons louis' shirt, yanking it from his trousers and pushing it off his shoulders, beneath the suspenders. "keep 'em on?"

harry looks up at louis, who's grinning, and he smiles. "yeah, keep 'em on."

louis nods and unbuttons his jeans. he frowns for a moment, looking down. harry can see the outline of his cock through the material and he bites his lip, trying hard not to rut up against him. he's got the best view, straight down louis' chest and stomach, and he follows it with a finger, slowing down once he gets to the fine hairs below his navel.

"got an idea," he whispers, and bats louis' hands away. he rolls them over, quick and fluid, and when he looks down at louis beneath him, tiny and flushed a pretty pink, his cock throbs. louis just watches him as harry unclips each strap of his braces from the front of his trousers, then places the clasps gently on his tummy. he easily lifts louis' hips and removes the braces from the back of his jeans as well, letting them fall to the sides of his body. he finally unzips louis' jeans and climbs backward, then slowly tugs the trousers off his legs. "ridiculous pants, lou."

louis snorts but lifts his hips so harry can get the offending article off. once they're thrown to the floor, harry crawls back up and presses a soft kiss to the corner of louis' mouth. louis whines and lifts his head, following, but harry smirks and pulls back. 

"can you turn over for me?"

louis' eyes widen for a split second before he rolls onto his tummy. the braces get tangled up but harry grabs them and hooks them to louis' pants. once he's got both clasped on, he rolls louis back over and does the same to the front. louis' cock is hard and sticking out of the top of his briefs and harry makes sure to avoid touching it yet.

he's pictured this in his head a thousand times. it's never been this good.

louis' breathing heavily and making little whining noises in the back of his throat and finally pulls harry down by the back of his neck, attaching their lips again. harry goes easily this time, pressing their bodies together and rolling his hips against louis'. he can feel the cold metal clasps on louis' suspenders against his hip bones and he bites louis' lip to keep from crying out.

louis licks into harry's mouth, tongue hot and probing and then he's reaching down, cupping harry's balls in his hand. harry groans, pushes into his palm, and then pulls back.

"hang on," he says, then jumps off the bed. louis groans loudly, a frown pulling at his lips, but he doesn't get up. as harry rushes over to his suitcase he sees louis' hand drop down to his cock, pulling it out of his pants but not removing the briefs or the suspenders and harry thinks  _yes_.

he grabs the lube and condom from a zipper compartment in his bag and hurries back, jumping on the bed and straddling louis. he knows his face is red again but he sets the condom down next to him and hands the bottle of lube to louis.

"wanna ride you," harry murmurs, "that okay?"

louis chokes and his eyes squeeze shut before he's reaching forward and pulling harry's pants down, cock bobbing against his stomach.

"fuck, harry."

harry just leans down and kisses louis again, once on the lips and then trails down, leaving wet kisses along his cheek and down his jaw. he stops once he gets to louis' neck, finding a soft spot and licking it quickly. he blows on the wet spot and vaguely hears the bottle cap being flicked open. he sucks on the spot, breathing in harshly through his nose when a thin finger begins circling his entrance.

louis slowly pushes in once harry's used to the cold feeling, and harry busies himself with making a mark on louis' neck. by the time louis has three fingers inside harry is just breathing hot and wet against louis' throat, desperate keening sounds escaping his lips.

louis finally presses against his prostate and harry moans loudly. "lou,  _please_."

and harry can't breathe as he pulls back to watch louis roll the condom on, can't move as louis holds the bottle out to him, squirts the cold liquid on his fingers. harry leans back and slicks louis up, watching louis' face with rapt interest as he slides his fingers up and down his shaft. finally louis' nodding, hands fisting in the duvet beneath them.

harry breathes in deeply and grabs louis at the base, lifting himself up and slowly (so  _so_  slowly) sinking down. he's biting his lip and a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding escapes once he's fully sheathed.

louis' muttering, grabbing onto harry's hips but harry shakes his head, breathing erratic. "need a minute."

louis nods, eyes shut tight and fingers gripping harry's skin, leaving white marks behind. finally, harry experimentally lifts his hips a bit and lowers them down, groaning at the feeling of being filled.

" _fuck_."

louis breathes out and harry almost expects some kind of sarcastic remark, but then he lifts his hips, and drops back down, fast, and the words are lost on louis' tongue. their hips begin rolling together, finding a quick rhythm that presses louis into harry's prostate on every thrust, leaving the only sound in the room their pants and the slick slide of skin on skin.

harry finally looks down at louis, tiny and flushed and so, so pretty, and fists the straps of his braces in his hands. louis chokes, looking up at harry through lust blown eyes and letting him pull. 

louis pushes his hips up as harry's moving down and suddenly harry's crying out, spilling between them. he falls, barely catching himself before he crushes louis beneath him. he can feel the press of louis' suspenders against his chest, can feel them being smeared with his come and he's breathing hard but he finds louis' lips, barely pressing against them. louis' thrusting up and it's erratic but it's  _good_ , and when harry bites his lip he comes. his fingers trace up and down harry's sides, gliding through sweat, and after a moment he softly pulls out. harry whines, sensitive, and rolls to his side, curling up against louis. he closes his eyes and listens to the sound of louis pulling off the condom and tying it off, tossing it off the bed.

harry's got his head back in the crook of louis' neck and he's too big for louis' tiny space but louis' arm is curling around his waist and it doesn't matter because this is  _safe_  and this is  _louis_. 

and harry's drifting off, the happiest he's been in as long as he can remember, when louis breaks the silence.

"can i take the suspenders off, now?"

and harry laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'guns and horses' by ellie goulding. i apologize for everything about this, basically.


End file.
